User talk:Ritsel
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:Gintama 16.jpg page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Rappy 4187 (help forum | blog) 03:32, March 19, 2014 (UTC) Doujinshi page Hi! I have noticed that you've created a new page with the title "Doujinshi", which you used to add quite a number of fan arts to this wikia. I'm afraid this is a problem. First of all, this is a wikia, not a fan page. We collect content from the original Gintama anime and Gintama manga, including any other content coming from contributors of either the anime or manga and Hideaki Sorachi himself. Fan art, fan fiction or anything else that was solely created by Gintama fans is content that does not belong in a wikia. In a few cases, presumed historical and political references as well as presumed references to other movies, TV shows, comics, anime, manga etc. can be exceptions, but that does absolutely not include fan created content. The even bigger problem, however, is that the fan arts you've posted are most likely copyrighted content that you may not publish on this site without their original creators' approval. This is very problematic. I am not going to automatically assume that you don't have the approval of the original artists, though it does seem unlikely that you do. Also, even if you do, the fact that fan art has no place in a wikia is still a problem that is very much alive. In all honestly, I am almost certain that I have to request the Doujinshi page to be deleted. Matako (talk) 18:56, January 23, 2015 (UTC) : Hi Ritsel, I don't fully agree with the above user's comments, but since there is a complaint lodged, I have moved your "Doujinshi" page toa sub-page under your user page --> User:Ritsel/Doujinshi. Feel free to decorate your own user page with what you like :) : ~~Gin-san (Talk) 15:53, February 8, 2015 (UTC) hi ritsel how come you haven't publish anything on the frozen time arc page? i'd do it but i don't know how to add the episode numbers Paulo666777 (talk) 02:49, August 27, 2015 (UTC) :S Admin Rights Hi Ritsel! I've noticed that you are an active editor in this wiki and you have made a lot of contributions. As you probably know, I am not very active. So when there are pages that need to be deleted or protected, when there is vandalism or spam that needs to be reverted, or when there are users that need to be blocked, I may not be around to do it. If you are interested in managing this wiki, I can give you sysop rights. Let me know if you are interested on my talk page. 04:18, January 21, 2016 (UTC) Be an admin Become an admin. This Wikia needs some more trust me. Littered with personal opinion on the episodes pages. Analyst1996 (talk) 08:42, December 2, 2017 (UTC) Hey,DO you think you can handle being an adminsitrator by correcting the bonus seegments in this wikia like this one:http://gintama.wikia.com/wiki/Bonus_Segments and the merchandise section? http://gintama.wikia.com/wiki/Merchandise/Covers Jamesnight64598 (talk) 12:20, December 2, 2017 (UTC) Hey, I see that you tried to clean up my edits-- I appreciate it. Also, how did you get 6000 edits?SilverSoulBoi123 (talk) 14:30, May 11, 2019 (UTC)silversoulboi123